I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Mobile Body Support Vehicle including a collapsible tubular frame, preferably formed from sections of polyvinylchloride piping. More specifically, longitudinally extending frame members are provided with detachable union couplings between front and rear portions thereof allowing the frame to be collapsed for compact storage. This type of vehicle can be used to transport a patient in either a prone or seated position.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of body support vehicles are known. Wheelchairs are perhaps the most common type of support vehicle. A major limitation of wheelchairs is that most of them will only allow the patient to be transported in a seated position. If the patient must be kept in a prone position one must use a gurney or bed having castors on its legs.
Hospitals have long been concerned about storage of body support vehicles when they are not in use. Because space is limited, hospitals have generally preferred support vehicles which are collapsible for storage. The prior art has developed several types of collapsible body support vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,045,051; 4,264,085 and 4,323,133, for example, disclose collapsible wheelchairs which fold transversely. Patients cannot be transported in these chairs while in a prone position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,228 and 4,322,093 disclose collapsible wheelchairs which fold in a manner similar to a lawn chair. These devices require a plurality of pivotal connections which result in increased complexity and reduced strength. These chairs also cannot be used to transport patients in a prone position.
Consequently, hospitals have typically used gurneys for patients who must lie while being moved. These devices are generally large and cumbersome and not collapsible for storage. Another problem with many gurneys is that they do not permit the upper torso of a patient to be supported in a seated position. Because gurneys often do not have side rails they are not ideal for transporting children who tend to roll around. Finally, most gurneys today are relatively expensive.
There is a need for a body support vehicle in which a patient may be transported in a prone position or while his upper torso is supported in a raised position.
There also remains a need for a collapsible mobile support vehicle which has increased stability and maneuverability over the vehicles of the above-identified patents. There further remains a need for such a vehicle which may be fabricated for a low cost, have a reduced weight and increased strength.